


Unexpectedly gifted

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you don´t always get what you want, but if you try you might find that it is what you need – still Harry is sure that he is going crazy – or maybe just unexpectedly gifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [](http://sophie-french.livejournal.com/profile)[**sophie_french**](http://sophie-french.livejournal.com/) without your help once again this would not have been finalized, and the same goes for [](http://indyonblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://indyonblue.livejournal.com/)**indyonblue**. And thank you dear mods for having so much patience with me! I loved the prompt and I hope you like what I have done with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_He doesn't know how he has got himself into this situation. Bent over a desk in an unused classroom, trousers pooling around his ankles while his pants have been vanished in a drunken haste to get to the point. Now he is being filled with a thick cock at each uncoordinated thrust that will leave his hips bruised in the morning and his ass too sore to sit._

_He feels each stroke deep in his bones, feels getting filled over and over again and his brain is close to melting. At the same time he hates himself for getting off on this, for begging like a bitch in heat to get more of this, of anything, because how far has he been reduced. How far have the mighty fallen that he needs to resort to submitting to a drunken tryst far away from prying eyes, because he is something to be ashamed of._

_The lone tear streaming down his face has nothing to do with the physical pain of being taken. He is used to the stretch and burn, craves it even. Not to say it is the only time he still feels somewhat alive. But to know that the man he loves and wants with all his heart needs to be drunk off his arse to even consider giving him this, hurts. There was a time when he would have laughed at anyone sentimental enough to cry about unrequited love, but being shunned by all of his classmates (apart from two) after being on the losing side of a war humbles a person quite a bit. Being dragged away from a party, so that no one might see him getting involved with Harry Potter, because of what they might have to say and being desperate enough to allow such a behaviour, he is crying from shame, his lover is loud enough so that any noise he might make is covered, so just for the moment he can fall apart._

_The thrusts are getting more and more erratic and a clumsy hand strokes his own neglected cock. It is weird that he can even keep an erection, but considering who is fucking him quite vigorously right now – maybe it isn't weird at all._

_Harry is as wonderful at fucking as he is at flying. He hits that one spot inside of him again and again, his cock teasing the rim of his hole, filling him so completely that he simply feels owned, cherished and wanted and just for a few seconds he allows for the illusion that he belongs to this man, that this will not end the moment Harry comes down from his orgasmic high._

_But soon enough Harry shouts out his release and fills him with hot spurts of come. He can feel it deep inside of himself, at the same time as his own orgasm hits and he decorates the table with his spunk. He can feel Harry slip free of him, feeling empty almost immediately after, but before he can turn around and even look at his lover, he hears the telltale words of a cleaning charm and the rustling clothes. He is cold but he won´t turn around and face the inevitable rejection, now that Harry got what he wanted._

_Harry is done fixing his clothes and clears his throat with a quiet noise. “Well this was great, but you know I wouldn't mind if it stays between us.” There is a question in the way it is said, but for the life of him he can't figure out how to answer the unvoiced request, so he just nods silently and keeps his back resolutely turned away._

_Only when the door closes and he is sure that he is alone, he allows himself the luxury of tears. He was taught at a very young age, that tears are only for the weak, and he always has to be strong – at least on the outside._

\-------------------------  
 **Day 0**

"Have you heard?"

Harry catches the excited whisper, when he enters the common room.

"They found a pregnancy test in one of the bathrooms!" Parvati exclaims while talking animatedly to Hannah Abbott.

Harry sighs - he hates gossip mongering and glares at her.

"So what is the big deal? Maybe you should consider that a girl out there might be in trouble, and you have nothing better to do than run your mouth about it?" It might have come out more scathing than he wants, but he is sick and tired of the girls’ tireless gossip.

Parvati blushes scarlet at being put on the spot in front of all the eight year students.

"But that is the thing. It was the boys’ bathroom." She raises her face defiantly.

Harry hears the gasps all around him and gathers that this is not something he can defute by saying that maybe a girl had used the bathroom to have some privacy.

"Okay." All people around him can see he is fighting to hold on to his nerves. Parvati shrinks back.

"Then, it is even less your business to stick your nose into somebody else's life. I would have hoped you learned to be more considerate after the war, but you are still as much of a gossip as before. You just got yourself another willing ear to squawk into!" He gets louder and louder until he is yelling.

She bursts into tears, and Harry stalks out of the room. He feels a bit guilty because of his reference to Lavender, but he is irked beyond belief. So what if a guy can get pregnant. It isn't any of his concern, and he will do fuck and admit that he is burning up with jealousy.

Because he doesn’t want to be pregnant for sure, thank you very much.

Nobody sees how still Draco Malfoy has gone as the argument escalates. Nobody cares much anyway. Draco is always quiet nowadays and keeps mostly to himself. The only one talking to him is Harry, and by association Hermione, and Draco likes to keep it that way.

\---------------  
 **six weeks earlier**

_He knows he is in trouble almost immediately. Apart from the fact that he is incredibly sore the next morning there is also a tiredness which has settled into every single bone. He almost can't get out of bed and he is terrified if not paralysed by fear, by the implications._

_If what he thinks has happened he has almost no options, but maybe - only maybe - the universe doesn't hate him as much as he is convinced it deserves to hate him and he only has caught the flu from being exposed too long in that drafty classroom._

_It would be the ultimate joke played on him. He knows that his magical core is strong, but for once he prays to be weak, he wants to be the weakling and coward that they all see in him, because then he doesn't have to face this cruel destiny._

_For what would he be but the incubator for a child they would take from him, declare him unfit to raise a baby and hand it over to someone more worthy? Especially with the potential father being who he is. He calculates and wonders how long he can keep this to himself and how he might get through this without involving the nurse._

_A single tear rolls down his face. He has a couple of weeks at most, before his body will shut down without help, but he clings to the hope that it is only the flu and he will be all right again soon._

\---------------------  
 **Day 0**

Harry can't believe the nerve of Parvati, as he thinks about the implications of being pregnant and alone, he feels bad for the boy out there, someone who must be terrified if he can´t go to the other parent. He is still not really sure if she hasn't pulled his leg. Then again - Ron and Seamus didn't laugh but looked slightly green at the announcement.

When they come in later that night, Harry asks them. “You guys know that I was raised by muggles, was she joking? Or can Wizards really get pregnant?”

Ron blushes beet red, and looks at Seamus as if searching for help, but the Irish boy just snickers before shrugging.

“Well,” Ron is stumbling over the words, “you might not know it but the wizarding world is not homophobic per se. Charlie for one is bent and I am not so sure about George either. And you know the thing that Muggles have about it not being a real relationship because it can't produce kids either, what Hermione mentioned a while back? It doesn't matter to us as much. There is this thing where you can induce a pregnancy through a strict potions routing and lots of magical supervision, but a natural male pregnancy can only happen if both partners have high inherent magic levels, and even if the level is high enough to induce a pregnancy without help, to sustain that pregnancy needs much help.”

Harry is gobsmacked at this information. “So this is normal? Any gay wizard who is magically powerful can knock someone up?”

Ron coughs. “Well, it is rare, you really need a very powerful pair of wizards to produce a pregnancy, and then the carrying wizard needs regular magical infusions, since his own magic focuses only on keeping the womb intact.”

“What happens if he doesn't get help?” Harry looks into Seamus’ face and he is quite sure he doesn't want to hear the answer.

Ron jumps in again. “Harry, wizards need their magic for bodily functions. Let’s say something like a healthy immune system. So whoever has been knocked up will suffer from fatigue and bouts of sickness at first, and it will get worse.”

Harry doesn't ask how much worse it will get. Ron has trailed off and Seamus looks squeamish. It tells him more than he wants to know. He just wonders how the teachers will react.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
 **five weeks earlier**

_He should have known that the universe is generally not on his side. A week after the incident, as he has started to call the night in question in his mind, the tiredness is still plaguing him, and he has developed a near constant ache in his entire body. He feels as if he has been hit by the Knight Bus, and he has a slight cough. Seeing as he has never been sick before with something as common as a cold, he does take it as a warning sign. He won´t test yet though, maybe this will go away on its own._

_Who is he kidding - it has to disappear on its own, otherwise he really doesn't know what to do. Even though the war is over he cannot imagine Madam Pomfrey keeping quiet about him should he confide in her. So he needs to wait until he is really sure, and then he needs to check himself into St Mungo’s where no one can count one plus one and come up with three._

_For who else would he approach? He will need magical infusions soon, usually the other father of the baby would provide the magical stability he requires, but the parting words still ring in his ears. Of course outing oneself to be the partner of a former Death Eater who would willfully carry that burden? So he sleeps fitfully for another night, praying to whatever deity will listen._

\---------------------------------------  
 **Day 1**

Harry doesn't sleep well that night. He is sure Ron is not telling him everything. He knows his best mate too well to not realise this. So during the next day he will try to get him alone, to find out what he is hiding from him.

He goes through his morning ablutions and absently notices that Draco looks like death warmed over. Just as he wants to call out to the blond, Draco collapses and Harry can only react. Draco is way too thin and Harry wonders why he isn't looking better, because lately all he seems to be doing is sleep and eat. Having Draco in his arms sets his entire body on fire, he is tingling all over and feels content to simply sit there until Draco comes back to himself. Obviously something is wrong with his hearing too because he hears a light melody too, he could swear somebody is singing a lullaby nearby. After sitting there for a couple minutes Harry concludes that he should get Draco to the Hospital Wing, but just then the ex-Slytherin opens his eyes and groans lightly.

“Hey, welcome back.”

“What happened?”

“Well I would say you caught some kind of bug. You fainted and I kept you from bashing your head in, do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?”

Draco mutters something that sounds a bit like. “A bug, if only” but out loud he says, “Thank you for your help, I would appreciate if this stayed between us though.”

Harry inwardly winces, yes he deserved that. Outwardly he just nods.

They get ready in silence and head down to breakfast. Harry watches Draco like a hawk, but he really seems to be a bit better, because his cheeks have a rosy tint and he moves with his usual grace again.

Ron sees them enter together and raises an eyebrow, but thankfully remains quiet. Harry really doesn't want anymore trouble because of Draco with his best mate. The row at the beginning of the year was bad enough. He still thinks time will make it easier for Draco, if he just stays at his side as a friend.

Professor McGonagall gets up at the teachers table and indicates that she would like to talk to the student body.

“Dear students, recents findings have shown that someone amongst you might be in need of assistance in a delicate matter. Please do not hesitate to approach any member of the teaching staff to seek the help you will need shortly. We will handle this matter with utmost discreetness should you request this.”

The rumor mill is fast at Hogwarts, so everyone of course already knows just what she is referring to. Harry notices that Draco is very quiet, but thinks that he simply is glad not to be the center of discussion for once.

\---------------------------------------  
 **Day 0**

_It is six weeks after the incident when he can't pretend anymore that this might go away on its own. No matter how much he eats and sleeps he is always exhausted and what little weight he had gained after the war has gone into maintaining whatever is growing inside of him. He is aware he is becoming too thin as it is, and has been experiencing the odd dizzy spells for a while now. There is no way around it, he needs to test himself. The only moments of calm he can find happen while they are sitting in the common room, the cause of his predicament talking to him, entirely unaware of the situation he has got him into. And how could he, having grown up the way he did?_

_He sneaks into the potions lab in order to prepare the simple two potions that will give him clarity on his condition. He is not sure yet what he will do should his suspicion be confirmed. He knows he would not have wanted it under these conditions, but maybe it is what he needs._

_His parents have explained to him, why he needs to be careful in his sexual relations when he came out to them at sixteen, trembling and terrified of being another disappointment to them. His mother held him as he cried after hearing of his father's plans to engage him to Astoria Greengrass. He knew then, he needed to come clean, and was more than relieved that he would be able to fulfill his obligation to his family without having to marry a woman. His father took him aside after his confession and explained that he would need to make sure his partners always used protection charms on themselves. He knows Lucius expects him to be at least the dominant part, so him being the one who takes it up the arse will probably be just a disappointment to his father. Right now he is feeling torn. Should he really be pregnant many will call it a gift he doesn't deserve. And here he is - not even sure how to handle such a gift._

_These thoughts accompany the brewing process but nonetheless the potions comes out flawlessly. If he would not manage this any longer his godfather surely would have choice words for him. Potion number one sits in its vial, clear and inconspicious. It will turn into a solid blue crystal should he be expecting, the further he is along the longer the crystal will grow. With his calculated timeframe it should be six centimeters, one for each week . Potion number two will show him what he is carrying inside of himself._

_He sneaks into the bathroom further away from the well used corridors. Settling on the toilet seat he nicks his own finger and adds precisely three drops of blood. He swirls the vial a bit and watches as it turns blue and solidifies into a crystal of exactly six centimeters length. He isn't surprised, but still he is numb. The crystal in his hand feels cool. No, this isn't what he wanted, but it is what he has got now. He needs to figure out what to do. Sitting there for a while longer a sigh flees from his lips. Life really hates him, but then with the amount of bad karma his family has gathered throughout the last generations this is the least he deserves probably. He tucks the crystal into his pocket and takes the second vial, another drop of blood and he watches as the potion begins to bubble and froth. Later he will blame his shock at the result for not noticing the crystal slipping free of his pocket and clattering onto the floor. Or it is his subconscious screaming out for help, even though out loud he would never admit to wanting it._

_Because there it is, the vial split evenly down the middle, half blue, half pink._

_No he definitely does not want this._

_When he leaves the bathroom, the traitorous crystal lies on the floor. Later he will find out that it was Winky cleaning the bathrooms who recognized it for what it is, and deposited it in Professor McGonagall's office._

_He goes back to the common room and curls into himself in his corner. He doesn't even look up when Harry Potter storms into the room and gives Parvati the dressing down she deserves for gossiping._

**Day 1**

Harry can't wait until the day passes. He keeps a close eye on Draco, staying close by, without spooking the shy man. But the former Slytherin doesn't appear to faint again. In addition to that Harry really thinks he is going crazy. The melody in his head makes him feel like he truly is losing it. He has never before heard the sweet lullaby and he doesn't recall having heard it from Molly. Maybe something has triggered a memory and his mom sang to him.

Draco has been withdrawn lately, even for his standards, but Harry knows that the man has every right to be pissed of with him. He could kick himself for the bad way he handled their one night stand, but he doesn't know how to make it clear to Draco that he would very much like to resume what they began. Harry knows Draco is a proud man and that he should never have suggested that they keep this amongst themselves. If only he could get Draco to understand that he is only trying to protect him! The row with Ron is still so clear in his mind.

It was hard enough to get through to his best mate that Draco is not out to murder him while he talks to him once in a while, so he can only imagine how his best friend will react if he tells him he very much prefers Draco’s tight arse to Ginny’s soft breasts.

It is true he was drunk, and he has never had the brightest ideas while intoxicated but even he should have known that Draco would not take well to being hidden away and used like a toy. Yes he really only has himself to blame for this mess he has got himself into. He makes up his mind. After yesterday, he is pretty sure Ron already has an inkling who he has the hots for.

So after dinner he approaches his best friend and drags him into a corner of the common room.

“Ron, we need to talk”

His friend raises his eyebrow. “Okay…”

Somehow this whole thing appeared so easy when he was thinking about it, but now he has something stuck in his throat and the words don't want out. It is only seeing Draco walk through the common room, pale and quiet that loosens his tongue once again. It really is time to grow up and seize what he wants from life.

“Ron, you know that you are my best friend, and that I love you like a brother,” here he takes a deep breath, “but you need to stop fighting with Draco” mentally he counts one - two - three. Somehow the explosion he awaits never comes.

When he opens his eyes again, Ron only looks at him with a contemplative expression.

“And why would you want that?” his friend simply says.

Harry feels a bit out of his depth, fighting, yelling, arguments he could have dealt with. But this quiet acceptance throws him for a loop.

“Because,” he struggles to put in words what is on his mind without outing Draco, after all he needs to make sure that the man will even give him a chance before throwing him to the lions - so to speak, “Because this stupid war is over, and Draco is a good person once you get to know him. He is funny and smart, and he has been humbled by his experiences, and if all that doesn't count for anything with you, maybe it should be enough that I am your best friend and that my opinion of Draco can’t be all that wrong.”

Ron face undergoes a funny twisting motion, as if he is not quite sure whether to laugh, to frown or to let go of his temper. It settles into a half smirk that looks a bit strange on the usually friendly face. But he doesn't say anything apart from yelling out across the room. “Malfoy, get your skinny arse over here!”

Harry almost wants to start arguing, but Ron puts his hand on his arm. “No, you said your piece, now it is my turn.”

Draco approaches them cautiously. “You yelled, Weasley?”

Ron grins. “Sit down Malfoy, I need a decent chess partner and Harry here hasn't learned anything in seven years, so I think I'll just challenge you.” Draco flushes pink and opens his mouth, to deliver a scathing reply, but Ron beats him to it.

“Scared Malfoy? What do you have to lose?”

Draco looks as flabbergasted as Harry feels, but sits down across from Ron who has the wizarding chess set up and ready to go. Harry wants to withdraw but Draco’s hand clasps his arm.

“You stay right here! Not that I´ll be accused of cheating if I win.”

Ron simply grins and shakes his head, but Harry complies with the silent request. Again he could swear that somewhere a lullaby is being hummed and he drifts off to sleep, sitting in the armchair listening to the friendly banter of the two men.

Draco shakes his shoulder later, before they need head to bed, and Harry can’t help but notice that he looks a bit better. Maybe the bug he has caught is passing already. Harry feels relieved.

But he still can't shake the thought that Ron knows something he doesn't.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
 **Day 1 evening**

_He can't believe this. Ron Weasley has asked him to play chess with him, and he has got Harry to sit next to them while playing. He has received a veritable magic boost from Harry without him even noticing. He knows that this will not work for the entirety of the pregnancy. But it will get him through another day. He still is not sure he wants to share his secret with the staff, but it doesn't fill him with as much dread as it did just a day ago._

_Maybe he hasn't got what he wanted from life, but might this in the end be what he needs?_

_With that thought he falls asleep, unaware of the thoughtful looks he receives from Ronald Weasley._

_The next morning finds him more rested than the last few weeks have, so he is aware that by now he really needs the magical infusions he can get from Madam Pomfrey. The alternative is to come clean to Potter. Yet he can't quite bring himself to approach the man, and make himself vulnerable once again._

_So if Potter is out, he needs someone who won't alert the-prat-who-lived-to-torment-Draco immediately. But who would allow him to explain why he wants to keep the father of the babies growing inside of him to himself? Out of the entire staff he can only think of one person that would at least listen to him._

_Remus Lupin. The man has ties to Potter - he is aware of this, but he also knows what it means to keep a life altering secret. Knowing what it means to be judged for what he is, not “who” he is. And he has a baby - his cousin, so he is in a way family. Maybe because of that Remus Lupin will at least allow him to make his own decision, or show him the alternatives. Madam Pomfrey will probably insist on involving Potter right away, something about parental rights or such rot and McGonagall is on Potter’ s side simply out of principle._

_Harry sits next to him at the breakfast table, closer than purely necessary and Weasley on his other side, blocking him from the others. Harry fidgets and Weasley starts a discussion about the game they played last night. Draco is hyperaware of the physical presence next to him. The babies are leeching a tiny amount of magic just by sitting next to him, and judging from the faraway look on Potter’s face he is hearing something nice. Part of him itches to tell Harry just what he is hearing, but the larger part, the one that is still hurt and angry at Potter wants to keep quiet. And for now he still lets that part win._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Day 2**

It is official, Harry Potter is going insane. There is no other logical explanation. How else would he explain to someone else that lately every time he is close to Draco Malfoy he hears a wonderful melody? Draco is not a Veela or other magical creature, so allure or something else in that creepy direction is out. He will check the library after the classes are done. Ron seems to have taken a liking to Draco suddenly because he has not stopped talking to Draco since their chess game last night. Even Hermione has noticed something and asked her boyfriend what he is up to, but she only got the answer:

“Draco will be around a lot more in the future, so I better get used to the ferret. After all Ferrets and Weasels are family.”

Draco has only shaken his head and left for potions. There Harry gets the next surprise as Ron pushes Hermione to partner with Draco and sits down next to him, only saying that he thinks it is better if he actually has to do the work instead of profiting from Hermione.

It is definitely offical - he is going round the twist.

The free period finds him in the library, looking up spells that make a person hear music. Asking Hermione is out of the question, he doesn't want to answer the inevitable questions yet. But he doesn't find anything, and when Draco and Hermione sit down a table further down it starts again, but only faintly almost muffled. Harry thunks his head against the table, but the sound has nothing malicious, it is soothing - as he thought before - a lullaby almost.

Draco is watching him, inscrutable and once again Harry wishes for a way to make this right. He misses the other boy and he still hasn't figured out how to approach this without spooking Draco. Harry knows now that it doesn't matter if he will fight with Ron or if other people will judge him. He wanted to protect Draco but all he has managed to achieve is hurting the only man he has ever loved.

And love him he does. It is like an ache settled deep into his bones, as if a physical connection has been severed and he is bleeding from a wound he cannot see. Maybe it is time he manned up. So he pulls himself together and approaches them cautiously, asking for help with the potions assignment.

The melody is getting stronger, so Harry has to concentrate hard on the potions homework, but he actually gets everything done, with Draco’s and Hermione’s help. And when his hand brushes against Draco’s he doesn't pull immediately away but looks at him contemplatively. Hermione smiles but keeps quiet.

Could it really be that easy?

\----------------------------------------------------------  
 **Day 2**

_He is so confused, Harry is sending him mixed signals. The man is definitely seeking him out, but is not trying to push further than he thinks Draco would allow._

_Getting Ron to talk to him and basically demanding acceptance for their friendship though is more than he ever thought Harry would do - especially if he truly was ashamed of wanting him. His thoughts go back to the previous night, when Harry had fallen asleep._

_“So Malfoy, you and Harry?” Ron jumps right in._

_He is careful, not confirming a sexual relationship or sounding like he is accusing him, because he is not sure where this is going and after all Harry didn't want to come out to his friends. “Well we are friends…”_

_“Oh cut the crap. I know am not the brightest of us three, but at the party you disappeared and Harry was gone too. You limped the next day and have been tired ever since. I have a gay older brother and a father who gave me the talk when I was 14 and left me slightly traumatised afterwards.”_

_Draco can't help it, he laughs, he never knew Weasley could be funny. Ron nudges him lightly before he continues his next play and says, “Harry hasn't grown up in our world so he doesn't know, but we both know that there are only two guys in our class even close to magically strong enough for a male pregnancy. Not to mention that ever since that party - you are giving him the cold shoulder again. So what is going on?”_

_He was fucked. Telling Weasley would mean Harry would know soon, but it was worth a try._

_“I want your oath that you will not tell Harry immediately, what I am telling you now.”_

_Seeing Ron’s eyebrows rise in his own gesture is a reminder of how his own face used to look. But he doesn't back down, he has nothing to lose after all. But wanting to know seems to outrange the impulse to wake Harry. Maybe Weasley is smarter than he has given him credit for._

_There is nothing for it, he will show his shame to a Weasley, and can only hope that this decision is a wiser one than the last ones he has made._

_A short nod and a mumbled incantation later and Weasely has sworn not to tell Harry what they are talking about._

_“Potter - uhm Harry, wasn't too keen on sharing the fact with you that he is bent. That he has had sexual relations with me was something he rather wanted to keep to himself. He is probably ashamed of me. You blowing up when I tried to apologize at the beginning of the term, didn't help either - I would guess.” He knows he sounds bitter, “I hoped I just caught a bug or something, but as you now know - that was a fluke, I am well and truly up the duff.”_

_Ron cocks his head._

_“Look Draco - emotional speeches are not my forte so I am only going to say this once. I am not surprised that Harry is bent, and that he ended up with you is not nearly as much of a surprise as you both might think. He was absolutely obsessed with you in sixth year, and when Professor McGonagall invited us back, he insisted on including the former Slytherins. You are the only one who had the guts to come back, and I have to admit that you have behaved decently during the last few weeks. Even I am grown up enough to believe in second chances, and you said you were sorry. So if you and Harry work, then that is fine in my book. And I will only say this once too - you were a giant prick to us during the first six years, but I didn´t give you the second chance you deserved before - once you did say you were sorry - I don't know how I would have handled it, would Dumbledore have been the lunatic and my dad on the wrong side of the wands.”_

_Replying to that takes a few seconds, since he feels winded, but he comes up with an answer soon enough._

_“So the utter friendliness of the former Gryffindors is showing in the way the no one is talking to me? Should I take the fact that you guys don't spit at me for kindness then?” He says it with a straight face and Ron needs a minute to recognise the irony, before he retaliates._

_“You always look as if you'll bolt if we approach you! Look, give us a chance - I don't bite and I won't hex you if you keep being like you are now. And you'll see that the rest of the guys are not so bad either. As for Harry - let him work for it, he messed up but you know that he wants you, and he is stubborn enough to force us to get along.”_

_“I don't want him to want me just because of the kid.” There it is, the underlying fear he has been carrying within himself. Why he is sharing this with Weasley he isn't sure. But it is good to have it out and maybe it is so easy because Ron - as he probably should start calling him - simply understands._

_Ron smiles. “Now I get it. Ok, do me a favour. Tell a teacher about your situation. You will need the magical infusions soon, even if you are getting something from Harry right now. And then - hm I am not good at relationship advice, maybe just see what he does during the next few days, before you tell him. You know he deserves to know right? He managed to get us to talk, and that is going better than I thought.”_

_Draco smiles and makes his last move. “Check mate. That was a great evening.” Something in his face must reassure Ron because he nods._

_“Let’s wake Harry, we need to go to bed. And I want a rematch for that, Draco.”_

_So right now he is on his way to Remus Lupin, just before the free period and after lunch. Nobody will miss him, if he is quick about it._

_Knocking on the door, it swings open and he enters the cosy office. Taking a deep breath he steps into the room and closes the door behind him._

_Professor Lupin looks up from the papers he is grading, and appears to be startled for a moment._

_“Mr Malfoy, please do come in, to what do I owe the pleasure? Would you care for a cup of tea?”_

_He simply nods and tries to gather his thoughts. In the end it is easy. They both take a sip of tea and he calmly looks at the professor, no sense in beating around the bush for longer._

_“I think you know why I am here. I chose you because I trust you to keep my secret as I do think we have familial ties through Theodore and that we both know what it means to have a secret.”_

_Remus smiles in the friendly way he has come to expect directed only at Harry, and it baffles him to see this warmth going in his direction._

_“Mr Malfoy, I must confess that I had my suspicions regarding the special circumstances your condition requires. I hope that the father of the child you are carrying is pleased as well?”_

_Draco inclines his head. “The father of my child doesn't know that I am expecting. Although I have no doubt that he will figure it out sooner or later. He isn't all that keen on being associated with me.”_

_Remus bends his head._

_“How do you know that?”_

_“He made it clear that he would like to keep our association amongst us.”_

_“And you think that will change if he finds out that you are carrying his child?”_

_“It is more like I am afraid people will consider me unfit to raise a child and they will strive to take my baby away from me in favour of the other father.”_

_Remus looks at him for a while and his next statement is not really a surprise to Draco._

_“Well Draco - seeing as you are my Cousin I hope you allow me the familial address, let me tell you Harry would never do something like this. I am assuming he is the father of your baby, because I know of no other wizard strong enough in your year and below. You know if he said he would like to keep this between yourselves, I hazard a guess that he didn't feel ashamed of you, but rather wanted to protect you from the others. I myself made a similar mistake when Nymphadora told me she wanted to be with me. I pushed her away to protect her, and was less than subtle about it. It was her stubbornness that led to us being together.”_

_Draco opens his mouth, but closes it again. Could it really be that Harry just wanted to protect him in a misguided bout of Gryffindor foolishness?_

_“Draco, you will get all the help you require with this pregnancy, and I will not break your confidence.”_

_Draco wants to say thank you, but Remus holds a hand up, indicating he is not done yet._

_“I just would like to ask you to give Harry a chance. He is a good young man, even if he makes mistakes. When he loves someone he will move heaven and earth as long as he is convinced the person in question is not endangered through that love. Otherwise he is prone to rash decisions which might cause more suffering than they might do good.”_

_Remus gives him a list of appointments that he will have to take up with Madam Pomfrey._

_He takes those words with him to the library, and because of them he doesn't pull his hand away immediately but allows Harry the comfort of the light physical contact. That and he needs a new boost for his babies._

_How long until Harry will break? All he knows is that he is going to make Harry work for him, the former Gryffindor has some serious groveling to do._

\------------------------------------------------------  
 **Day 2**

Draco Malfoy is causing Harry to go nuts. He knows he is being punished but he doesn't know how to deal with it. He wants Draco, wants him to belong at his side, and he knows only a big gesture will get the proud Ex-Slytherin to forgive him. By now Harry is pretty sure Ron will not blow up at him, and Hermione has that knowing look in her eyes when she looks at him.

So he is contemplating his options, alone he will probably mess up again, just like he did with Ginny and now has done with Draco. He really needs someone who knows how to fix something like this. And from all the grownups he knows only one comes to mind.

His feet have carried him to Remus office, and he knocks at the door. He walks in and remembers other discussions he had with the man in these rooms, and these times appear easy now. It will be hard to come out to the man who was a friend of his parents. Would they have been disappointed? But Ron's statement about homosexuality not being an issue in the wizarding world, rings loudly in his mind and something else niggles at the back of his mind but he can't quite grasp it yet.

“Hello Harry, would you care for a cup of tea with me? I am glad to see you visit me.” Remus greeting is warm and Harry feels more at ease immediately.

“Tea is great thank you.”

Sipping tea for a while, sitting in comfortable silence Remus doesn't push, just waits for Harry to make the first move.

“Remus, do you think my parents would have loved me if I turned out gay?”

Remus smiles.

“They would have loved you and supported you no matter who you will love later in life. I am sure you know by now that although the wizarding world his hard for creatures, being in a same-sex relationship is not something that would cause you trouble.”

Harry swallows and looks at Remus, there is nothing for it he needs to say it out loud, maybe it will get easier.

“I think - I am in love with Draco Malfoy - and I messed up. I hurt him and now he doesn't want me anymore.”

Remus just smiles at him, and says, “Well he is a remarkable young man you have chosen. But tell me why would you think what you have done is so unforgivable?”

“Because I made him think I am ashamed to be seen with him.”

“And why did you do that? Were you ashamed of being with him?”

Harry scratches his head.

“No, I wasn´t per se ashamed of being with him, but it was so hard coming back, and I had just had a row with Ron about being friends with Draco and my refusal to get back together with Ginny although she is happy with Dean, I just didn´t want to put him even more on the spot, and I didn't want anybody on our case.”

Remus just continues to look at him, in that silent understanding manner that makes getting the whole thing out easier, he doesn't comment, doesn't judge, he is just there.

“I wanted to keep what we had between us. I wanted to be selfish and keep him to myself and instead of telling him that, I made him feel like I was ashamed to be gay and seen with him. I am a moron! I didn´t know that being gay is not an issue in this world and I just wanted to make things easier for Draco. But no I made everything complicated.”

Remus waits a bit but as Harry is done with his first outburst, he carefully says, “Well have you thought about asking Mr Malfoy, if he would feel that you would make his life more difficult by having a relationship with him? Maybe trying things the old fashioned way and simply asking him out on a date would make Mr Malfoy more amenable to forgive you? I am sure that he would appreciate a gesture that shows you care for him- if you don't want to go out with him right away, maybe send him some chocolate?”

Harry laughs a little, but it really is a good idea to pave the ground with extravagant gifts and attention.

“Thank you, Remus. I will try that. At least then I can´t be accused of being ashamed of having my name associate with a Malfoy.”

“I am sure you will do the right thing.”

Harry leaves with a much lighter heart and doesn't see the secret smile that Remus gives him on the way out.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
 **Day 4- Day 10 eight weeks along**

_If Harry Potter thinks that he can buy his favour just through some expensive chocolates, he is sadly mistaken! Even though Hermione has squealed like a true girl and Ron has regarded the box with envy, he will not be bought! So he read the card which simply said “I am sorry” sniffed and gave the box to them, after taking one piece out - it is not that easy to regain his favour. True nobody else knows just why he is pissed off at Harry but seeing Ron snicker at Harry’s outrage makes his day a little._

_That lion will have to fight harder if he wants to tame a dragon!_

_As he stalks from the great hall a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Let the games begin! It feels so good to be a bit himself again._

_He has to admit Harry is persistent. The next day finds his place decorated with dragon lilies and a letter that asks him out on a date. Of course he doesn't deign that pathetic attempt at wooing him with an answer! If Harry wants him, he will have to go up to him and show that he is not ashamed to be seen with a former Death Eater. And really would it be that much to ask? He doesn't want the whole shebang, he simply wants Harry to be out and about with him, he wants him to weather the storm of the public outrage for him. Preferably before it comes out that he is up the duff and thus someone might come to the conclusion that Harry is only doing the right thing!_

_Draco allows Harry near him, naturally just because he does feel comfortable with Harry’s magic reaching out to the babies, and because Harry is too adorable with that spaced out look on his face, when the babies call out to him._

_Although with the magical infusions that he receives twice a week now, the calling should be a bit less pronounced - he wonders what Harry gets from the babies, his father only said that should he impregnate a boy naturally, the child would reach out to him and he would feel drawn to his partner._

_A week or so of this quiet struggle between them continues and Harry breaks. Draco stands behind a bookshelf in the library and quite shamelessly eavesdrops onto the conversation between Hermione and Harry._

_“He is driving me insane!”_

_“Who?”_

_At Hermiones feigned ignorance Draco has to keep from laughing out loud. That girl should have been put into Slytherin!_

_“Oh come on Mione, you must have noticed that I am trying to get Draco to go out with me!”_

_The raised eyebrow tells him more than he needs to know.  
“Well Harry, I am smart but I am not clairvoyant. Seeing as I don't make a habit out of reading letters delivered to other people, and seeing as Draco has not disclosed to me who has been sending him these letters, how should I have known that it was you?”_

_Harry’s faces falls a bit, and Draco feels just a tiny bit guilty for putting him through the wringer, but then he remembers his own sorrow at being treated like a shameful secret and gathers his resolve. Only a very public declaration of at least attraction will make up for that. That and tons of pampering in the future and then maybe he will forgive his oblivious Gryffindor._

_“He hasn’t even told you they are from me?”_

_“Oh Harry,” Hermione sounds sympathetic but her eyes glint like steel wrapped in velvet. “What Draco wants is not all that difficult to figure out. But I think you need to either get to the solution by yourself, or maybe just talk to the person you want directly?”_

_He falls a little bit in love with the smart witch._

_Harry looks at her for a while and Draco can pinpoint the exact moment when the realisation hits him. He jumps up and runs out of the library. Draco smiles and heads out himself. It is still a very warm autumn and he feels like going out to the lake for a bit of fresh air._

_His hand goes to his still flat stomach and he covers it subconsciously in a protective gesture. At two months it will take a little longer before he needs to ask Madam Pomfrey for a glamour to cover his bump. He settles onto the bark of a tree and soaks up the last rays of the sun._

_He still stands there when Harry finally finds him. He looks gorgeous with his hair mussed by the wind and his green eyes, shining with an emotion that Draco knows but will not address yet. Harry simply holds out his hand - a gesture so open, so pleading that Draco can't keep up his punishment any longer. His hand fits into the calloused palm perfectly, just like they could fit in every other aspect._

_“I know that you would like to be asked in a more public setting,” Harry sounds nervous, and it is endearing to see the confident man reduced to stumbling over his words. “Just, please Draco - will you at least tell me if I have a chance to get you to agree to go on a date with me?”_

_He can’t help it and the delighted laugh that tears itself from his mouth paints a smile onto the open face in front of him. Draco knows that he doesn't need to answer, the light squeeze of his hand saying more than words could._

_Harry is humming a lullaby and Draco knows all of a sudden with unflinching clarity how their kids are calling out to their dad. Probably not long until Harry will put one and one together._

_When they enter the great hall they are still holding hands, and when Draco tries to pull his hand away, he finds that his hand is being held captive._

_“You are making a scene!”_

_Harry turns towards him, a slight blush staining his cheeks and asks loud and clearly._

_“Draco Malfoy, will you go out with me?”_

_He feels an answering blush creep up on him and he just nods, shy all of a sudden. By Merlin he hasn't been shy when he allowed Harry to fuck him, but now being out in the open under the scrutinising looks of their fellow students he feels much more exposed._

_“You guys are cute, can we get to eating now? I am starving!”_

_Saved by Ron Weasley’s permanently empty stomach - yes the world is coming to an end because all he can feel is gratefulness as he pulls Harry down next to himself quickly, and throws Ron a quick smile._  
\----------------------------------

Harry knows he is acting like a besotted fool, but just the fact that Draco has finally agreed to go out with him is causing something in his stomach to dance salsa.

Hermione helps him inadvertently again, her excited talking with Draco bringing to light that he would love to visit a restaurant called the “Golden Swan” Harry owls them and makes reservations immediately for Saturday. Going into the village will hopefully assure Draco that he doesn't want to hide him anymore, and the nice restaurant will pay into the pampering he feels Draco is owed. After all the last months have been rough on him.

Selecting his clothes on the actual day proves to be nerve wracking. After having changed his outfit thrice he decides on black Muggle Jeans and a form fitted bordeaux coloured shirt, Hermione has bought for him. She claims it suits his complexion, and he´ll just believe her. The way Draco’s eyes widen for a fraction when he comes down into the common room tell him she is right.

He takes the slightly trembling hand in his, and holds on. It is what he needs and he guesses Draco needs it as well.

They talk easily on their way to Hogsmeade about this and that. Harry still hears the soft lullaby, but he has kind of got used to it, soothing as it is.

When they arrive at the Golden Swan they have been seen by many people and Harry hasn´t let go of Draco’s hand for the last half hour.

They are accompanied to a beautiful table and once they sit down, his nerves settle a bit.

“So, would you like to order the wine? I have no idea what you would like to drink.”

Draco smiles at him.

“That is quite ok. I would prefer water for lunch. Drinking wine here is something I would only do for dinner.”

Harry orders still water for both of them and pasta with salmon for himself. Draco orders pasta with steamed mussels, but when they arrive his face takes on a green hue and he busies himself with a piece of bread before picking gingerly at the food as if it would jump at him any second.

“Are you not feeling well? Is the food bad?”

Draco looks decidedly queasy and pushes the food away.

“Harry, we need to talk.” That sounds so serious that Harry loses his own appetite immediately. Is Draco going to break up with him, already? Was this an elaborate joke on him?

“Harry, look at me, please?” A slim hand covers his, and Harry feels a bit better. The grey eyes looking into his own are serious but warm and no joke stands in them.

\----------------------------------

_This is it, no turning back. He needs to tell Harry what is going on and he can only hope that the vibes that he got from the green eyed man during the last week will continue to be warm and lovingly. His heart surely tries to jump out of his chest, it is beating so hard and fast against his ribcage. Instinctively he holds on to the slightly rough hand underneath his and feels the soft tendrils of magic wrap around him. The babies are pulling magic from their other father and Harry smiles. He only hopes that smile will remain, once he knows just what exactly he has got them both into._

_“Harry, I know you like me.”_

_“No, Draco, I don't just like you. I am in love with you.” Harry’s face is earnest and he grips his hand so hard it should hurt, but it doesn’t. “I love you, and I am so sorry I ever made you feel like something that I wanted to hide or felt ashamed of. My family is not tolerant and they hated everything that was different. I was afraid the wizarding world would look at samesex love the same way.”_

_The relief that rushes through him at those words is so great that he can´t contain the grin that probably splits his face in half. It must be a strange look on his face but it really doesn't matter._

_It is so much easier now, to get the conversation into the direction he wants to go._

_“Well now you know that everything is more relaxed here. Did you flip out when Parvati gossiped, because you thought the male pregnancy thing was creepy?”_

_Harry flushes light pink and he looks at his lover with so much love that it almost takes his breath away._

_“No, I flipped because of several reasons. One - I think a pregnancy is something private and I really don't like it when someone becomes part of the gossip machine that is Hogwarts. Then I didn´t know it is even possible for a guy to become pregnant. I felt as if she was trying to pull my leg and I hate feeling like they all know something and I don't. But the last reason is kinda petty - I was angry that someone else is so lucky to get a family.”_

_His voice trails off as if he is ashamed of the reasons. At least he will love the kids then…_

_“Harry - why did you assume that it is someone you don't know?”_

_Harry looks at him, and he can almost feel the cogs turning in his mind, of course now it is pretty obvious and he is met with a barrage of questions._

_“Are you pregnant Draco? Why didn´t you tell me? Can I help? Were you angry with me, because I wanted to protect you?”_

_There is no chance to get a word in edgewise and he simply allows the flood of questions to wash over him, until Harry is done and needs to take a breather._

_“May I answer now?” The green eyes focus on his face and they harden minimal, a nod indicating that Harry is ready to listen now._

_“Yes I am pregnant, at eight weeks now. I didn't tell you because at first I thought you were happy enough to get your rocks off with me once and wanted nothing more to do with me. I hoped that I was just sick, and not pregnant for the first weeks. You are helping me already just by being near me - I am pulling magic from you in small quantities to keep the pregnancy stable. And the last question - I didn´t know you were trying to protect me - I thought you were ashamed to be seen with me.”_

_So many emotions flit over Harry’s face before they settle on wonder and awe. “So, you are pregnant with my child?”_

_Laughter spills over before he can contain it. “Well Harry not only are we the only two wizards in this school that are powerful enough to conceive naturally - we also have managed to conceive twins.”_

_Harry’s face is priceless before it gets angry “Hold on - when you say the only two people, do you mean it is obvious to anybody?”_

_Sobering immediately at the thought off an impending explosion, he tries to explain. “Harry, listen. Not everyone knew, only guys who got the education from their family. It is not something widely explained how much raw magical power is needed for natural conception. Ron knew it had to be either you or me pregnant, and since you obviously weren't I was the only one left, he confronted me after you asked us to play chess and I required an oath from him not to tell you immediately.”_

_“Why would you do that?” Harry is clearly hurt._

_“I didn't want to risk that everyone knew about me, before I had a chance to understand what was going on between us. Because then I would have never been sure if you wanted me or just the babies. I talked to Remus and Ron about this and they both convinced me to give you a chance, without knowing the part about the kids.”_

_It is not the best explanation - one that probably won't be enough for Harry but it is the only honest one he can give him._

Harry wants to explode but Draco interrupts him.

“I only waited for two weeks - really - you haven't missed anything. And it makes me more secure knowing you want me even without the baby.”

The hand holding his tightens. Harry needs to get some facts straight before he allows himself to succumb entirely to this man who will give him the biggest gift he might ever receive.

“Never keep something like this from me again, do you understand? We might argue and fight, but we will talk! If you don't understand my thoughts and reasoning, you are coming to me ok?”

Silence meets him and he emphazises his request.

“Draco, you need to trust me. I will do everything in my power to protect you, but I can´t do that if we don't talk. Then things like this happen, you thinking I am ashamed and me blundering around because I just don't KNOW.”

Draco smiles at that, and a minute nod shows that he understands. The next smile is more mischievous and he throws him for another loop.

“So Harry, how do our kids let you know, that they need you?”

“What?”

“Well they say that a baby which needs a magical boost from their dad, finds a way to call them. And I think that you have been called quite often during the last two weeks.”

The lullaby starts up again at that very moment and Harry has an epiphany.

The lullaby - of course - the babies have called him - not Draco was the source but his children.

The thought almost overwhelms him. He begins to laugh.

“I have never been glad that I am not normal. But you manage to make me happy about being special once again.”

Draco smiles and drops the last bomb.

“I can´t wait to see my fathers face, when he finds out.”

Yes life will never be boring with their family and he can´t wait to see where the journey will take them.

 


End file.
